


It's a Date Then

by allpine



Category: 7th Dragon (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Maybe OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpine/pseuds/allpine
Summary: TW! Mentions of alcohol and alcoholism (I guess)You spend your night drinking away the exhaustion of fighting dragons all day long, and it's nice to be away from your nagging teammate. As soon as you're almost done drinking for the night, Yuma comes along and ask you to help him with something.Hopefully his plan works.
Relationships: Yuma (7th Dragon)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	It's a Date Then

It's been a long day of fighting dragons and although it's nothing new for you, the exhaustion is always the same. The tips of your fingers are tingling, the palms of your hands are sweaty, and your legs are hurting--actually, aching and burning with each step you take. Your teammates feel the same way too, with Yaiba feeling the repercussions of using her sword too much. On the other hand, your lovely Agent, Jet, is feeling okay. And you envy him _a lot._

After missions like these, the Skylounge comes in handy because of its ambiance, but the drinks are what you're there for. A couple of shots of vodka hit the spot most times, but a fruity drink does fine when you want something more flavorful. You say goodbye to your teammates and head off by yourself, with them returning to the dorms. Yaiba tells you that you'll become an alcoholic too early in life but lets you go anyways (Jet shut her up before she could say too much). 

After going up the elevator, the strong scent of alcohol fills your nose and it's bittersweet to you--maybe you could be doing something better than drinking, reading or some shit like that. But who are you kidding, you haven't picked up a book for enjoyment since you finished school. 

You take a seat on the bar, placing your hand on your cheek. The bartender recognizes you immediately but doesn't pay much attention to you until he's done wiping his precious cups. "What'll it be for today, Y/N?"

"Maybe something hard-hitting. It's been quite a day." 

"Coming up." 

Perhaps the bartender is your best friend here since he knows you so well. But maybe you shouldn't sell your teammate out for short now that you're thinking about it. He gives you your drink with a small smile on his face. Judging by the smell it's your favorite fruity drink from the menu, but with some mint as per your request each time you come here. The bartender leaves you alone to your thoughts and feelings, finding his own enjoyment cleaning his beloved bar. 

You take a sip of your drink, and you can feel the small tingles from the alcohol--there's not too much but it's there. One sip becomes two, and then two becomes three, and so on and so forth. The fruitiness masks the taste of alcohol and you don't know how much you've consumed, but the number of glasses in front of you can probably tell you the answer. After three glasses, you decide that it's enough for the day, and even you do drink more, you're sure Yaiba will cut your head off with her sword. Not that you've almost experienced it two or three times. That would be ridiculous...

Just as you're about to take a sip of water (which was the bartender's choice of drink at the end), a familiar face comes into the Skylounge, and he seems to be looking for you. "Y/N, there you are," Yuma sighs out, taking a seat next to you. "Are you just drinking water today? No alcohol?" 

"I've already drank three glasses here, but this guy recommended some water as a chaser. It's not the best but it'll do." He chuckles a bit from your lack of enthusiasm. You sort of like how he doesn't really judge you for drinking late into the night unlike the others, although you wonder if he cares for you. "So, why are you looking for me? I thought we were going into the game next week?" 

Yuma looks a bit awkward while he's looking at you and he's rarely like that. He usually says what he needs to say and leaves it at that, nothing more, and he usually seems more arrogant. His eyes are somewhat avoiding yours and look more drawn to the floor, more than what you would like.

"You can spit it out, I'm not going to hurt you," you softly tease him. 

"Yoritomo says I need to learn how to "hang out" with people. He says I need to learn how to be a young adult, like you and the rest of Unit 13," he finally confesses to you, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. You think that it's somewhat of an abusrd request coming from a man like Yoritomo, but then again, he's right about Yuma. He focuses on beating dragons and becoming the strongest human in the world; those aren't things guys his age worry about these days. They worry about having a girlfriend, or if someone walks in on them wanking one off. 

But Yuma's different. And you like that about him, even if he doesn't seem to show the same level of affection for you.

You finish drinking your water to talk to him, fearing that you might slip something out without starting to sober up a little. "Does he want you to "learn" from me?" 

"He said that you'd be the best at it too. Looks like you've beat me in one thing." He doesn't mean for it to be a joke but it comes out like one--he's confused as to why you're laughing. "Why is it so funny? Did I say something weird?"

"No, no. It's because you keep talking about competition and things like that. You've got to loosen up a little if you want to hang out with other people! It's not too hard, well, for you at least." 

"Anyways, please. Teach me so that Yoritomo can get off my back for this one thing." The look in his eyes tell it all, and he's really pleading you to help him out. You don't have any other choice either because why else would you pass this chance to be with Yuma? If you're going to hang out with him one-on-one, might as well do it by his means. 

"Okay then. I accept." 

"Great! How about tomorrow at entrance of 7th Encount?" 

"It's a date then." Yuma smiles fondly at you when you say that, feeling happy that his plan worked. 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently Yuma is supposed to be 12 and I was like no thank you, so he's around 21-22 in this fic because no underage things here luv <3 Reader is also around 18 here, and I guess drinking is fine when you're 18 in this fic LMFAO. 
> 
> I might make a continuation if I have time and energy because there's like, nothing about 7th Dragon. Just recently got back into it after not playing for a couple of years haha, and I fell in love with Yuma again. Also, I don't know if I got his character okay here, so I'll be working on that if I write for him again :)
> 
> Also I didn't proofread much sorry lmao I'm tired ToT


End file.
